


Kissing Strangers

by That_one_person_022



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Strangers, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_person_022/pseuds/That_one_person_022
Summary: Sure, kissing strangers sounds like a ridiculously insane idea. But to Sonic, it was the best thing he had ever done, especially now that he set his eyes on that black hedgehog.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Kissing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, time to finish up that wedding fic!  
> Spotify: *inspirational song for the story ends*  
> Me: *continues to type thinking the song is on repeat*  
> Spotify: *DNCE song begins*  
> Me: *hears the beginning of it* fuck...
> 
> Did you ever experience something similar? Like you were doing something but then you hear something else and your brain decides to shift your attention _once _again. Yeah, well, sorry people about not posting that wedding fic. My brain decided that this was better for some reason...__  
>  _  
> _Big thank you to Postal_Ninja! They are one of the best people I have recently met, and they were glad to help with beta-reading this random idea of mine. Please do go check out their works and explore a new fandom (I am!). Hope you all enjoy it!_  
> _

It was a habit of his that he had gotten from his teenage years. Well, now that he thought about it, Amy was the real cause behind this strange thing he had started doing. The pink hedgehog had managed to steal several kisses from him while he was distracted, but she wasn’t the only fan that was able to sneak up on him (which was still hard to believe since he was the fastest thing alive).

Even so, Sonic couldn’t deny all those fleeting kisses weren’t bad, and if anything, it kind of excited him. There was just this idea of being kissed by some stranger that thrilled him, thinking about what new pair of lips would grace his today or tomorrow. After all, everyone’s kisses weren’t the same. Some were soft, others were rough. Some tugged his bottom lip, others literally went for it and bit him. And don’t get him started on the taste of them!

But to this day, the Hero of Mobius still hadn’t had one kiss that made him _melt_. Sure, he liked all the ones he was given, but it didn’t leave him breathless or desperate for more. So, he did what any reasonable person would do in this case.

Sonic the Hedgehog went around kissing strangers.

Well, strangers that were willing to kiss him back and not think any more of it than just that. And even with this rule in place, there were still people, females _and_ males, that were glad to comply with the hero’s request.

Sonic still remembered how Knuckles claimed that this habit of his was weird, but he just shrugged it away. There was nothing wrong with what he was doing, especially if both kissers were consenting. More importantly, how else would the blue hedgehog find that special someone.

Plus, it wasn’t like he did it with any of his friends, not after the whole Amy thing. Strangers were the only ones that he could target; no familiar faces.

And so there he stood, in some corner of a popular nightclub with some of his friends, thinking about kissing the handsome stranger that sat at the bar across from him, a pretty bat accompanying him. Sonic wondered if that was his girlfriend…

“Sonic?”

A hand swept in front of him, moving his focus away from the dark hedgehog, and he turned to face the red echidna that was looking at him.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you wanted another drink,” Knuckles said.

He looked down at his hand, an empty Collins-style glass in his hold, and he glanced back at the bar, where the white bat was now looking over at the two of them. The hero saw her teal eyes survey them carefully before giving them a smile and wink.

“You saw that right,” Sonic questioned his friend, turning back to look at him.

He waited for a response but he didn’t get one. Knuckles kept his eyes on the pair, and it wasn’t until a few seconds later that he understood why.

“Someone’s interested~”

Teasing the knucklehead, amethyst eyes snapped to look at the blue hedgehog, and the hero smirked when he saw a blush forming on Knuckles’ face.

“Shut up, hedgehog.”

He laughed at hearing the weak response he got. Then something clicked for him and looking back at the two at the bar, he saw that the bat went back to talking with her companion.

“Why don’t you ask her to dance?”

Without taking his eyes off the pair, Sonic caught the scoff from his red friend next to him.

“First, I don’t do dancing. Second, it appears she already has a partner, if she wants that. _A_ _nd_ don’t think I didn’t see you checking out that guy.”

Sonic chuckled at hearing his friend calling him out, but could he blame him? The dude was freaking gorgeous! The way red stripes slithered up his dark quills, which seemed to defy gravity, and how they went down strong-looking biceps, only to leave one wondering if they traveled beyond those white gloves. Even his legs carried the same red streak! His jet-black fur seemed to shine under the colorful lights that danced across the large club. Sonic's emerald eyes squinted to figure out if that was chest fur he saw peeking out…

If he looked this good from afar, Sonic wondered how handsome the stranger’s face was. He just _needed_ to find out.

“C’mon Knux, we won’t know if they’re more than friends unless we ask. Besides, you can buy them drinks now that we’re getting seconds, too.”

Knuckles looked at him incredulously before yelling at him, “Me?!”

Ignoring the loud complaint, Sonic tugged a red arm and headed over to the bar. The blue hedgehog was determined to learn whether the dark hedgehog was single and if he didn’t mind fulfilling a request of his. He moved between the dancing bodies that were swaying to the catchy song, blasting from the speakers hung all over the club. As they approached the bar, he saw the pretty bat catch sight of them and whisper something to the hedgehog next to her.

The hero shouted over the loud music as they approached their targets, “Excuse us, but my friend wanted to ask you something!”

Sonic and Knuckles stopped in front of the drinking duo. However, the bat was the only one facing them, looking them over again up close, while her ‘friend’ remained facing away from them. Now only a small distance away, Sonic saw how smooth those dark quills actually looked.

“Well, hello there, boys,” the bat treating them with a seductive tone.

He gave the bat a grin, reaching out to offer a handshake, which she took happily.

“Hey, the name’s Sonic, and this here…” he gazed back to his nervous-looking friend and pointed a thumb in his direction, “...is Knuckles.”

The blue hero glanced at the female in front of him, seeing how she eyed his red friend with a _lot_ of interest; a good sign for him and Knuckles, if the idiot even picked up on it. His friend sometimes had a hard time understanding social cues.

“Nice to meet you two. You can call me Rouge,” she gestured to herself.

She threw them a flirtatious wink before sipping from her drink. Sonic nodded and looked over to the seated hedgehog, who still hadn’t turned around. Rouge seemed to notice his staring because she cleared her throat and nudged the other hedgehog.

“Hon, we got some nice fellas here that want to ask us something.”

Sonic caught the sound of a grunt before the stranger turned around in his stool and faced them...

And holy Chaos, this guy was more than handsome!

He made eye contact with red rubies that made Sonic's brain short circuit for a moment, and _oh_ , those were some delicious-looking lips. The hero almost swooned when he glanced down to see white chest fur on the hedgehog and more defined muscles on the lower half of his dark body, making his mouth water.

Sonic hoped the dark hedgehog was willing to kiss him.

“Boys, this is Shadow. Shadow, this is Sonic and Knuckles.”

As Rouge introduced them to each other, the dark hedgehog offered a nod in their direction before returning to his drink, facing away from them once again. Sonic pouted when he no longer had a visual of Shadow's amazing features.

“Isn’t he just a ray of sunshine,” the bat said sarcastically.

Sonic caught the small muttered ‘yeah right’ from Knuckles before Rouge returned her attention towards them, gesturing for them to sit next to her. The hero took the seat further from the bat, leaving Knuckles the one between himself and hers. Sonic snickered as he noticed the small blush that spread on his friend’s muzzle from being so close to Rouge.

However, it seemed that Rouge was also tempted to get to know the echidna better, as she seemed to scoot closer towards his friend, admiring his profile. He saw how Knuckles looked away and tried to hide the red mess that was his face. Always the flustered one, Sonic thought.

“So, what’s your question?” Rouge asked.

“W-well, it’s…uh, he wanted…we wanted to know if you know…if you were, how do you say this…” Knuckles stuttered.

The redness of Knuckles’ face rivaled the color of his fur, and Rouge seemed to love every moment of it. Sparing his friend, Sonic decided to speak up instead.

“We were wondering if you and Shadow are together.”

To their surprise, the immediate answer they received was loud coughing from behind the bat’s shoulder. All of them looked over to see Shadow (even his name sounded perfect) pounding his chest. Rouge patted his back and chuckled at the reaction.

“Are you alright, hon?” she asked.

Shadow nodded and shook away her hand, glancing at Sonic.

“Rouge and I are co-workers and _only_ friends,” he replied grumpily, a roll of his eyes indicating this probably wasn’t the first time they heard the question.

Now, Sonic understood the saying about your ears having an orgasm when you hear something satisfying. Chaos, that voice was low and rough, too sexy to be an actual sound. What he would do to hear it under different circumstances.

Focusing back on the conversation, the hero chuckled and nudged his friend.

“See, Knux, I told ya we should ask!”

“Oh, are two young heroes of Mobius interested in us~” Rouge asked coyly.

“ _Rouge_ , don’t say ridiculous---”

“She’s not wrong,” Sonic admitted.

Sonic smirked when he saw crimson eyes glancing back at him, swiftly passing over his seated body before going back to meet his emerald eyes. The hero’s body tingled as those intense eyes checked him out. And if he was already checking him out, then Sonic was sure he could easily get Shadow to kiss him.

He looked back at Rouge, who was fanning herself. “ _Oh_ , well, isn’t that just wonderful news~”

“It is?” Knuckles asked cluelessly.

Sonic snorted when he heard Knuckles’ question, but before he could joke around with him, Rouge giggled and placed a hand on the echidna's wrist.

“Aren’t you such a cutie!”

The blue hedgehog observed how Rouge continued to flirt with his friend, and his eyes slowly made their way to Shadow, who leaned forward with his elbows on the bar, looking at the colorful drinks displayed in front of him. Sonic was able to catch a quick glimpse of sharp fangs when Shadow's tan lips opened to sip at his beverage. Sonic licked his lips at the sight of those teeth and imagined how it would feel to be bitten by them.

It wasn’t until he shifted in his seat that Sonic noticed that the wall where all the colorful drinks were displayed was actually a mirror. His breath hitched when his emerald eyes made contact with the other hedgehog's beautiful ruby ones. Shadow didn’t look away, and putting down his drink, his tan lips presented the hero with a smirk.

Sonic wanted so badly to taste them!

“Why don’t we order a round of shots and make our way to the dance floor, boys…”

The hero switched his attention to Rouge, who was waving over to the bartender and asking for their drinks.

“Uh, well, I don’t d---” Knuckles began to say, but Sonic cut him off. No way was he letting this opportunity pass!

“Knuckles was hoping to ask you that, too!” Sonic playfully supplied.

His red friend was glaring at him for speaking up, but Sonic just grinned back at him, knowing he was doing him a favor. Rouge clapped her hands gleefully at his words and grabbed a shot once they had been delivered by the bartender. She then turned to Knuckles and took his wrist, throwing a curious glance to the dark hedgehog next to her.

“Shadow, you coming?”

The striped hedgehog turned around and gave them a look over. “Pass,” Shadow said boringly.

Rouge shrugged and stood from her seat, pulling Knuckles up from his as well.

“Suit yourself. What about you, Sonic?” Rouge asked.

The blue hedgehog looked between the standing mobians and the one who still sat. Sonic could always dance his night away some other time, but this stranger... he didn’t know if he would ever see him again.

“Nah, I’ll stay here and keep Shadow company.”

Rouge nodded and waved before rushing herself and Knuckles off to a spot on the dance floor, where his red friend awkwardly tried to move to the beat of the music. Fortunately, his bat companion didn’t make fun of him for it, and soon, she was joining him by copying the strange moves.

Sonic turned around to grab a shot, noticing that Knuckles hadn’t taken his. The hero stood from his seat and moved over to Rouge’s and plopped down to be closer to Shadow. The dark hedgehog didn’t say anything, so the blue hedgehog took a moment to breathe in his smell.

Sonic's nose was gifted with a musky scent that sent his brain tumbling into a pit of delirium. It was _so_ strong…

“What kind of hero sits around when he could be joining the rest out there?”

Sonic's blue ears perked up at hearing that voice again and hummed at seeing Shadow finally face him, giving him his full attention. Sonic took the opportunity to study the handsome hedgehog again, taking his time to admire every small detail.

“I’m not good on my feet,” Sonic replied smoothly.

Shadow snorted and shook his head.

“Says the self-proclaimed Hero of Mobius, who runs around at the speed of sound.”

Sonic smirked and leaned forward.

“Does that mean you’re a fan?” he asked playfully.

The dark hedgehog sipped his drink, then set it down on the bar’s surface before fixing the hero with an amused look.

Shadow answered with a shrug of his shoulders, “Can’t say I am.”

Sonic rolled his eyes, lifting his own shot and staring at it for a moment.

“Bet I can make you one,” giving the striped hedgehog a mischievous glance before tipping his head back and downing his shot. The liquid left a burning sensation in his throat for a moment before weakening and left a tingling aftertaste. Sonic was never able to get completely drunk, given his chaos energy and high metabolism, but he still liked the warm feeling that swept over his body for a short moment.

“How would you go about doing that?” Shadow asked.

Sonic turned his attention back to Shadow, who was also tipping back the remains of his shot, but damn, his red eyes never looked away as he drank, the half-lidded crimson leaving the hero inflamed.

Sonic moved forward, leaving very little space between himself and Shadow to reach out towards the white strands of his fur. He wondered whether Shadow would let him touch him with his bare hands, but before voicing his question, a hand reached out to grasp his wrist. The hero looked up to meet Shadow's heated gaze and swallowed at the intensity it held. A different kind of warmth washed over his body.

“Have you ever thought about how fun it is to kiss someone you barely met?” he asked curiously, wanting to get Shadow’s thoughts on this strange idea of his.

Shadow’s gaze faltered for a moment before he composed himself again.

“No.”

The dark hedgehog’s neutral expression was driving Sonic to push further.

“Why not?”

The blue hedgehog slid his other hand across the bar to make contact with gloved fingertips, connecting gently with a dark arm. He tilted his head to the side, giving his own half-lidded gaze to the mobian he barely knew.

“It sounds like something stupid only you would do.”

The Hero of Mobius gasped dramatically at hearing Shadow’s words but didn’t take his hands away, loving how the other's gloved hand hadn’t released their hold on his wrist.

“Rude!” he exclaimed with mock dismay.

Shadow chuckled at his playful tone, finally dropping his hold and gesturing to the bartender for more shots before glancing over to the dance floor. Sonic also looked and saw that their friends were getting along _quite_ well. Rouge had her back to Knuckles' chest, his arms wrapped around her waist while she stretched out a hand to hold onto his neck.

To be honest, Sonic hadn’t thought that Knuckles had it in him to become so relaxed around the pretty bat, but there he was, following Rouge’s sensual movements. The hero glanced towards his other friends in their corner, Amy and Blaze sharing conversation while Tails and Silver cheered on Charmy, who was busting out some pretty cool moves.

Shadow’s voice caught his attention again. “How many strangers have you kissed?”

Looking back towards the striped hedgehog, Sonic smiled at him.

“Lost count after fifty,” he admitted, shrugging.

“Hm…have you enjoyed them all equally, or...?”

The hero nodded. “They were all good, but I haven’t found one that makes me feel… _more,_ you know.”

“So, you have high standards, then,” Shadow observed.

Sonic laughed and leaned his back against the bar’s edge. “You could say that!”

“Then you’re a selfish person,” Shadow added casually.

Sonic's head whipped around to look at the smug grin on Shadow’s face.

“Selfish?! I am not selfish!” he protested.

“You play around with others’ feelings to satisfy your own, in hopes of finding that ‘more’ from one of them.”

Sonic blinked as he registered the words. He hadn’t thought about it like that. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“For your information, I do _explain_ my intentions to everyone I kiss, and you can’t blame me for believing it could lead me to meet someone special, unlike you...”

_Broody hedgehog_ , he mentally added. He moved his attention back to his friends over by the corner and considered just joining them instead. Shadow had proved to be someone who didn’t like his idea, and the hero wasn’t in the mood to argue tonight---

“Who said I didn’t want to give it a try?” he heard Shadow add.

Sonic froze in place.

“W-what?” he stuttered, his heart skipping a beat.

Wrapping his mind around what the hedgehog had just said, Sonic glanced at Shadow, who was now finishing up his second shot from their recent order. Surprised, Sonic looked down to see his own drink sitting on the bar top, too.

“Well, hero, are you up to it, or was all you said fake?” Shadow taunted him.

His heart racing, the blue hedgehog's mouth fell agape at what he was hearing, and he blinked at the hedgehog next to him, who seemed entertained by his reaction. This stranger that he had thought was by far the most gorgeous mobian he had ever seen, but who had also tried to make him feel like a horrible person, was asking him about actually going through with the whole kiss idea.

“What the actual fuck?” Sonic uttered.

Shadow chuckled in response, white fangs making another appearance, and that was all that Sonic needed to see to convince him to stand up and close the distance between them. Twinkling red eyes peered down at him before a small smile showed on the dark hedgehog's pretty lips.

“You sure about this?” Sonic asked, his stomach fluttering. After everything Shadow had said to him, the hero just wanted to make sure this wasn’t some joke.

One of Shadow’s hands reached out to touch Sonic's neck and slip behind his head, fingers playing with the blue quills. Sonic purred at the soothing movement, and pressed himself closer to the dark hedgehog, squeezing himself between legs that were splayed by Shadow’s position on the stool.

“Oh, hedgehog," Shadow began playfully, "I find myself entertained by this silly idea of yours…so…” His other hand reached out to caress Sonic's cheek, slipping down to thumb at his bottom lip. Crimson eyes continued to look straight into him, and the blue hedgehog could already sense the familiar hot feeling making its return. “…let’s kiss, stranger.”

Shadow leaned forward, letting his hot breath fan across Sonic’s slightly opened mouth, their eyes still locked on each other until he finally pressed tan lips to Sonic's peach ones.

The first thing that came to the hero’s mind was how soft his lips felt, as he pressed firmly against them, making sure that he touched every crevice. At first, the two of them moved slowly, getting used to each other’s mouth, but then Sonic suddenly felt something wet lick his bottom lip.

“Mm…” he quietly moaned. He slipped his tongue out to meet Shadow’s, and soon both their tongues were writhing against each other passionately. Sonic felt himself being pushed closer to the hedgehog, and his hands reached out to grasp lean thighs. Given that Shadow was sitting on a high stool, the hero’s head was being tilted back, Shadow towering slightly over him.

Sonic was drowning in the moment, finding himself enjoying the idea of someone else taking control instead of him. He moaned softly when he felt Shadow’s tongue lick the walls of his mouth. That tongue tasted so delicious, the alcohol only leaving a small aftertaste behind.

Sonic's hands departed from dark thighs to get lost in crimson striped quills. He loved this feeling. Everything about kissing Shadow was wonderful. The way he was taking control, almost making him kneel with his dominance, exploring his mouth like some sacred thing.

Shadow was pressing all of the right buttons and the Hero of Mobius wanted _more_! Unfortunately, they also needed air, and so with a parting tug to his bottom lip, Shadow let him go, leaving Sonic dazed.

The blue hedgehog stood there, gasping for short breaths, and watched as the dark hedgehog gave him a wink. Their hands removed themselves from each other slowly, almost as if they regretted losing contact. Sonic stepped back from his spot in between Shadow's legs and leaned back onto the bar. He should probably sit down though; his legs suddenly felt a bit wobbly…

“Did you like it?” Shadow asked with a smug grin.

Sonic's emerald eyes glanced at his tan lips, seeing them glisten just a bit, and then back to the red rubies that were Shadow's eyes. This guy had first ignored him and attempted to be subtle about checking him out, then he had called him selfish and tried to make him feel bad about going through this whole charade with others.

But Shadow had accepted it and kissed him.

And for Chaos’ sake, it made the hero want so much more than a kiss on the lips, wondering how they’d feel on his skin. He could still feel the shakiness in his legs, which was quite a big feat in his book.

So with those last thoughts in mind, the hero gave his kissing companion a smirk and decided to propose something more.

“I don’t know, I think I need another taste to say if I do,” he offered with a shrug.

Shadow snorted, but still reached out for him again, except Sonic stepped away and moved aside, crimson eyes frowning in reaction. Sonic stretched out a hand in the striped hedgehog’s direction and gestured towards the entrance with his head.

“Let’s find somewhere more…private,” he suggested, eyes twinkling.

Even under the colorful lighting, he caught the hesitation in Shadow’s face, and then remembered what the dark hedgehog had said about playing with another’s feelings just to have a little fun. Sure, he hadn’t felt something special with all the people he has kissed before, but with Shadow, there was something beyond that.

It almost felt as if they had made a connection, his heart beating with excitement at the thought of a future where Shadow and him were kissing on many different occasions. During a sunset, under a moonlit sky, at Emerald Coast, under the mistletoe, or on Valentine’s Day while on a date…

“Do you trust me, Shadow?” Sonic asked, his eyes never leaving Shadow’s face.

Different emotions flashing through his eyes, and he knew the other might be uncertain about all this. Sonic walked over to Shadow, placing his hands on either side of his tan muzzle. Looking straight into those beautiful eyes, he smiled at the dark hedgehog.

“It’s okay if you don’t…and it’s perfectly fine if you want me to leave or do whatever, but I do have to say…” He stepped onto his tippy toes and reached forward to capture tan lips in a soft kiss, not crossing the line or venturing further. Sonic wanted to let the other know just how much his kiss had affected him. He released Shadow and grinned at the surprised face that stared back at him.

“…I won’t be kissing any more strangers, ‘cuz I've found my special someone.”

A blush crept onto the striped hedgehog’s muzzle, which looked adorable, in Sonic’s opinion. Shadow huffed and rolled his eyes at him but a small smile told him something else about how he really felt. “You'd better not be lying, hedgehog, or I will kick your ass.”

Sonic laughed and released his grasp on his muzzle to grab Shadow’s hands instead. Weaving through the crowd, they made their way outside and into the fresh night air, contrasting the club’s sweltering temperature. Stretching out, Sonic glanced over to Shadow and met his eyes, as another idea popped in his head.

“Wanna know how it feels to travel faster than the speed of sound?” he asked.

Unlike all the other chuckles and snorts that the striped hedgehog had given him tonight, these words brought a loud, rapturous laugh. Sonic was surprised, more than anything.

“What’s so funny, dude?” he asked, confused.

Trying to compose himself, Shadow stood straight, one arm wrapped around his midsection, and gave Sonic a toothy grin, another wonder in a night already full of surprises.

“This stranger already knows how that feels,” Shadow admitted.

Sonic was confused at first, then finally understood what the other had meant. His eyes widened at the revelation.

“Huh, well, would you look at that! Think you can keep up in a race?” he asked, giving the black hedgehog a cocky grin.

Shadow scoffed and walked past him with a sly grin on his face. “I would like to think I’m better on my feet than you, hedgehog.”

“Hey! Remember who you are talking to!” Sonic replied, indignant.

He dashed over to where the dark hedgehog crouched in a runner’s stance, copying his position and staring forward, determined to show Shadow how _fast_ he actually was. Unfortunately, in pondering the victory dance he would shove in the striped hedgehog’s face, he didn’t notice when said person leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

One of Sonic's hands reached out to touch the spot where he'd been kissed, and he turned his eyes to look at Shadow, who gave him a shit-eating grin. Sonic’s mouth opened and closed as if he were a fish, still wondering what the kiss had been for.

“Why---” he began, but Shadow cut him off.

“Don’t think I didn’t see how shaky you were after our little kissing session~”

A warm flush inched onto his peach skin, and the reminder of his previous state sent another tremble down his legs. This was not the time for that!

“You can’t just---”

“Ready.”

“Hey! I’m not done talk---”

“Set.”

“Shadow, don’t you---”

“Go.”

“Shadow!”

A golden-colored blur darted right past him, racing down the empty streets of Station Square, and Sonic gawked at how _fast_ Shadow was. He blinked away his surprise and tried to get his feet under control again. Even if Shadow did use a dirty trick on him, one that they had learned barely minutes ago, the hero couldn’t deny that he was more than thrilled to see where this relationship would take him from now on.

Especially now knowing that Shadow was no regular hedgehog, either. 

Gathering all of his energy, Sonic sprinted after the other hedgehog, a sonic boom echoing behind him, and smiled at the thought of finally meeting someone he could connect with.

Sonic was glad he had kissed this stranger tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> always happy to hear your thoughts on it :D


End file.
